Wings of Freedom
by TitanSylveon
Summary: The world had ended long ago, and with it an ancient war between man and Titan. The world was restored millions of years later, and humanity once again ruled the Earth. Titans were never seen again. Until now. The Titans have returned, and with it came humanity's only hope. Join four year old Sora as he leads Hogwarts into a war once forgotten. First fanfiction


Guide: "I am speaking German."  
"I am speaking Japanese."  
"**I am thinking."**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or Harry Potter. All rights go to their original owners.**

**Warnings: blood, gore, character death, OCs, some OOCness**

The world is a mystery. No one knows it's secrets, maybe not even the gods themselves know of this world's capabilities. While this world's mysteries are beautiful in every form of the word, that beauty is laced with negativity. For without darkness there is no light, and without light there is no darkness. Despair, sorrow, fear, hatred, shame, guilt, fatigue, anxiety, resentment, pressure, dread, vulnerability, uncertainty, insecurity... All are found in this imperfect world. In this new era, many don't experience most of those feelings, choosing instead to live a sheltered life. In the era of the Titans, these negative emotions are what drove them to fight. It gave some the motivation that weaker hearts had stolen from them by those same emotions. The world had ended before the battle between man and Titan could cease, leaving it in a dormant stalemate. That resolution would not lie dormant any longer, and humanity will be taught negativity whether they are sheltered or not. It is up to them rather they see the light laced in the dark or not.  
Albus was in the great hall when he heard it. A little voice sang,"_Well friend! Now here is to your victory. This is the first glory. O my friend! Let's celebrate this victory for the next fight!"_ The voice was unfamiliar and foreign. It was soft, the voice of a child no doubt. Small footsteps echoed the halls as the unknown person moved closer. There was a barely audible grunt of effort, the sizable doors to the Great Hall inching forward slowly. As soon as the small figure walked in, Albus had his wand trained on it.  
Albus was shocked by what he saw. Before him stood a small child that couldn't be older than five. He had Short white hair, the left side's bangs were swept to the side, longer than the rest. On the right side of his head was a rebellious clump of hair that was blue-black and flowed backwards, different from the straight downward flow of the rest of his hair. He had large bright purple eyes that seemed to glow unnaturally.  
The boy's eyes widened as he put up his hands in what was supposed to be a sign of no harm.  
"You English, correct?" The boy spoke, his speech pattern broken at best. When he received no answer, confusion took over his soft features. "You no English?"  
"Albus walked closer to the boy, his hand still grasping his wand. "Yes, I speak English. It is apparent that English is not your mother language, so what language do you speak fluidly?"  
"German and Japanese," he said simply, opting to use as little words as possible in the unfamiliar language. Albus blinked away his surprise that this boy spoke not one but _two_ languages, and almost a third.  
"Any preferences?" The boy thought for a moment before nodding.  
"Japanese."  
"Japanese it is." Albus said, this time in the decided language. The boy looked relieved. "Who are you?"  
"Sora."He said with an innocent smile.  
"And how old are you, Sora?"  
"Four." Albus was surprised for the third time that day. This boy was _four years old_ and knew almost three languages? He was impressed, to say the least.  
"Where are you from?"The boy looked confused for a moment before shrugging.  
"Dunno. Everywhere, I guess. I've never stayed in one place." He smiled sadly. "But when the bird was aground, it was captured and placed in a cage. Until the cruel owners are overcome, the bird can only stretch it's wings so far." He looked back up to the shell shocked wizard. "The sky in a cage is a little too tiny, don't you think?" Sora's stomach rumbled loudly, effectively cutting off any deeper conversation.  
"Ah!" Albus started, clapping his hands once. "Sora, do you mind if I cast a translation spell on you? This way you can effectively communicate with us all." The white haired boy nodded. Albus did the spell quickly, and Sora was from then on capable of understanding and speaking English.  
"If you don't mind, I will sort you with the first years. There will be a feast after sorting." The distant sound of chattering reached their ears, stopping any further speech.  
"It seems that the students are here." Albus said more to himself than Sora, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Students began poring into the hall, the noise level rising. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

**A/N: aaaaand done! Prologue complete. I may continue this, but slowly. I don't have much free time with real life stuff sometimes. ****Not to mention I'm the human fucking embodiment of procrastination.**


End file.
